Lion's Pride
The Lion's Pride was one of the most renowned units in Rokugan and the most prestigious unit within the Lion Clan. Formed only by the strongest Lion samurai-ko, the Lion's Pride formed the swift arm of any Lion army. Lion's Pride (Samurai flavor) Origin The group originated from the first group of female warriors, hillmaidens and ronin, who served Lady Matsu. Way of the Lion, pp. 36-37 Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf They were willing to risk their lives for her, so Matsu accepted them as her vassals, and appointed them as her personal guard. Masters of War, p. 105 Female Unit The Lion's Pride contained only female bushi, similar to that of the Utaku Battle Maidens. These women were accepted into the Matsu family without question, and since that day the unit's primary tactic had remained largely unchanged: find the enemy leaders and wipe them out. The Pride charged into utterly hopeless situations and had been known to stay behind to allow their own commanders safe withdrawal. To be made a member of the Lion's Pride unit required years of dedicated training, study and a great knowledge of strategy and tactics. Clan War: The Clans, p. 38 On the battlefield, the Lion's Pride tried to seek out the enemy generals and kill them, destroying the enemy’s battlefield efficiency. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 248 No man had ever been allowed into the unit, as the Matsu consider them "irrational, antisocial creatures," and the matriarchy of the unit left little room for argument. Each soldier of the Pride were taught that the other members were her sisters, and none were to be left behind. The Pride ate together, lived in a communal house, and shared their talents and wisdom with the Matsu daimyo. While it was nearly unheard-of for anyone but a Matsu to join, it was not entirely impossible, requiring unswerving dedication and loyalty. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 99 It was also rare that individual members of the Lion's Pride were promoted outside of the unit, as it happened with Kitsu Dejiko and Matsu Aoiko. Masters of War, p. 106 Matsu Daimyo When a new daimyo was installed, she spent the first half-year of her position living with the Pride. This tradition included the rare male daimyo of the family. Only under these intense condititons could the daimyo be truly accepted by the unit, and without this acceptance their unswerving loyalty could be lost. Shrine to Bishamon Bishamon Seido, the shrine honoring the Fortune of Strength maintained by Kitsu shugenja and priests, hosted the training grounds for the Lion's Pride. Any males who wished to set foot on these training grounds must accept a challenge to prove their sincerity and strength in battle. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 293 Second Rise of Iuchiban The Lion's Pride were instrumental in the victory at Battle of Sleeping River against the undead hordes of Iuchiban. They were seen as the weakest point of the combined Great Clan forces and were attacked tirelessly by the Bloodspeaker. Only the war cry of the standard bearer of the Banner of the Roaring Tempest allowed the samurai-ko to keep their positions until the Akodo outflanked the enemy. Secrets of the Lion, p. 78 Lion's Pride Techniques * The Fury of Matsu * The Crossways Cut * Paragon of Honor * Matsu's Technique See also * Matsu Lion's Pride/CW Meta External Links * Lion's Pride (Dark Journey Home) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Lion Military Units Category:Lion Clan Schools